This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. There is clear evidence that some phthalates have a direct effect on the developing testis resulting in congenital defects in male mammals. Defects in these studies have been limited to androgen secreting target cells thus the known defects are limited to males and sexual development. However, all previous experimental studies have employed rodent animal models which do not depend upon androgen production for general support of pregnancy. In this study we hypothesize that phthalates will target the fetal primate adrenal and disrupt pregnancy by limiting the production of adrenal steroids which are essential for placental production of the estrogens of pregnancy.